AmO a Mi Demonio
by mizuki nao
Summary: Academia KHS: sakura es enviada por sus padres a este internado donde tendrá que compartir con unos inusuales compañeros que le harán que su mundo de un gran giro. encontrándose con una grata sorpresa."el presidente del consejo estudiantil es su prometid
1. Escuelas Para Demonios

Amo a mi demonio Capitulo uno escuela para monstruos

Mucho justo mi nombre es sakura haruno tengo 16 a os mido 1.50 mis ojos son verde jade tengo el cabello inusual mente rosa largo tiende a ondularse en las puntas si como ver n es rosa y tengo fama de parecer una ni a de primaria, hoy eh sido trasferida a un nuevo instituto lejos de la ciudad. Para comenzar mi nuevo a o escolar. Pero Como es que acabe en medio de un bosque, perdida buscando mi nueva escuela y llena de mal humor pues Todo sucedido .

flash bank

-Mama que sucede por que me llamas dijo sakura confundida saliendo de su habitación

-Ven hija acércate, tu papa y yo tenemos que decirte algo importante

La mama de sakura es una mujer muy hermosa y cariñosa es de temperamento fuerte y madura. De tez blanca como la nieve igual que su hija a diferencia que sus ojos son de color gris y cabello negro largo. Su nombre Kahoko

-Siéntate sakurita el padre de sakura era muy juguetón a diferencia de su madre este era muy despreocupado, pero cuando el momento lo amerita cambiaba a su modo-serio que por cierto pocas veces se le ve a serio ya que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Alto de tez blanca cabello amarillo y ojos morados su nombre ryushi

-Que pasa papa?.

-Este a o hemos decidido enviarte a un nuevo colegio Academia secundaria privada KHS ya es tiempo que conozcas tus raíces papa y mama se conocieron hay dejo con los ojos brillosos y llenos de nostalgia y con una sonrisa de bobo mañana a primera hora vienen a recogerte empaca tus cosas se que te va a encantar verdad mama? dijo ryushi lleno de alegría

-Así es sakura te vas a divertir mucho dijo su madre con una sonrisa humilde.

-Pero mama yo no quiero ir yo quiero seguir en mi instituto con Hinata one-san dijo haciendo puchero y carita de perrito triste

-Ni lo pienses se orita tienes que ir dijo ryushi con voz seria pero sin quitar la sonrisa es tiempo que sepas tus orígenes esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para el mismo.

Fin de flash back.

-Demonios si ese chofer me va traer por que no me llevo hasta la puerta del colegio no tenia que dejarme a mitad de camino umm me quiero ir y ademas este lugar da miedo.

Una de dos seguir caminando hasta el instituto o ir a donde! no hay una pisca de un ser humano por este bosque. Seguí caminando sin saber a donde iba hasta que escuche un ruido a mi espalda parecía como si alguien roncara, me acerque sigilosamente hacia un árbol donde proven a el sonido y hay le vi un chico de tez blanca cabello amarrillo con marcas en sus mejillas parecía un zorrito. Tome una vara del piso y lo toque para despertarlo quizás me ayude

Le toque varias veces pero no reaccionaba seguía plácidamente durmiendo con la baba afuera demonios y justo que pens que me iban a ayudar ettoo disculpe joven y lo menee por los hombros hasta que despert ser que me ayuda a ubicar esta escuela dije mostrando un folleto con la imagen.

OH DEMONIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDOO! dijo el chico sobresaltado para luego darse cuenta de mi presencia - anoo y tu eres?

-Mi nombre es sakura haruno y soy nueva en este instituto dije señalando le por segunda vez el folleto me dir a donde queda? dije viendo sus ojos azules

-Mi nombre es uzumaki Naruto soy estudiante de allí nueva? No!

-Haii este año me transfirieron.

-Valla es inusual casi nunca hay chicos nuevos dijo haciendo una peque a reverencia ser un placer llevar a la prometida del teme dijo Naruto jamas pensé que al teme le gustara este tipo de chica no puedo estar confundido su nombre es el mismo haruno sakura

-Eh? dije confundida cre escuchar prometida?

-Nada ven ya casi llegamos dijo Naruto. lo mas seguro es que el teme la este esperando jejeje cuando me vea llegar con ella se va a morir, no lo puedo negar a pesar de tener aspecto de niña de primaria tiene un lindo cuerpo y ese color de cabello con ese aroma a cereza baka! en que piensas

-Arigatou Naruto-san por traerme dije al hacer una reverencia

-De nada, ven te llevo a con el presidente del consejo estudiantil así te informas

Este chico uzumaki era bastante lindo y agradable pero algo no me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba parecia esconder algo como si quisiera hacerme una travesura, no me habia fijado pero era bastante alto aunque para mi estatura cualquiera lo era XD.

Bienvenida a KHS SA-KU-RA CHAN! dijo lo mas ruidoso posible, la entrada de por si era bastante desolada y por andar pensado en pajaritos no recuerdo como es que llegue aquí ah bueno suspiro ya llegue es lo que importa no?

Gracias Narut ..- no puede terminar la frase una estampida de chica llego a la entrada que antes era desolada solo con su presencia.

Naruto kun chillidos por acá y allá toda una multitud como si fuera una super estrella rodeándolo que fastidio a ahora como paso. Comencé a caminar entre la multitud llevando mi maletas mientras el rubio seguía entreteniendo a las demás chicas al parecer todavía nadie se percataba de mi persona

-Eureka ! dije casi chillando por haber llegado dentro de las instalaciones y ahora que ? dije al chocar contra alguien cayendo de pompas al suelo soltando mis maletas.

-Ten mas cuidado no todos estamos de turista dijo casi gritándome

-El que debe tener cuidado eres tu! Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas idiota! soy sakura haruno y jamas me dejo tratar mal ademas fue un accidente puede que el tenga la razon pero no me dejo gritar de nadie ni me nos de el? Quien era este sujeto no voy a mentir viendo lo bien es bastante apuesto su cabello negro con reflejos azules sus ojos negros de tez blanca debe medir 1.85 mas o menos al igual que rubio casanova ese cuerpo dios parecias un dios griego

-A quien llamas idiota? Eh por lo menos yo no ando gritando a mitad de pasillo y deberías tenerme mas respeto dijo furioso el azabache

-Tu quien te crees que eres para tratarme asi fue un accidente baka! todos los que estaban alrededor repentinamente fijaron su mirada en mi acaso dije algo que no debia?

-Para que sepas soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil Uchiha Sasuke y me debes respeto niñata de primaria!- ufff creo que bueno meti la cuchara donde no me llaman iba a replicar pero ..

-Teme, ya paliando tan temprano eh? como dicen salvada por la campana es mejor escabullirme mientras puedas

-Y tu que? Casanova y despues hablas que soy yo ademas fue ella la que empezo dijo señalando el lugar donde yo deber a estar pero obvio ya me habia escabullido hasta que

-Tu! Quedate hay a donde crees que vas dijo muy dolido por mi falta de respeto hacia su persona el haberlo dejado hablando solo

-Asi que teme ya conociste a tu chica eh? dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa de zorro

-Su chica!, creo que están equivocado yo no soy su chica y jamas lo seré salio a la luz mi faceta rebelde y ofendida aparte todos murmuraban en el pasillo sobre nosotros tres decidí mejor escapara de hay, la cara del azabache no era muy amable por haberle rechazado delante de todos mas bien parecia ofendido

- Sakura mi nombre sonó siniestro de sus labios, ademas yo ni me había presentado como sabia mi nombre acaso me conocía, bueno que recuerde jamas había visto un chico tan guapo como el lo recordar a estoy segura detente all mismo! parecía mi madre dándome ordenes.

-No quiero! Ademas quien te dio el permiso para tutearme ni siquiera te conozco jamas en la vida te eh visto Como sabes mi nombre? dije como una niña pequeña haciendo puchero, haciendo me la fuerte pero en el fondo tenia miedo delo que podia hacerme el emitia un aura maligna de eso estoy segura - no qui..ero - volvi a repetir casi tartamudeando por el miedo por su mirada penetrante

-Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie para tratarte como yo quiero, ademas yo trato a las personas como ellos me tratan y si tu! enfatizando las palabra señalándome delante de todos en el pasillo me tratas mal yo te tratare peor , as que se buena niña y cállate!.

-Pero pero yo me sent a total mente cohibida hasta que record soy una haruno y no nos dejamos tratar as me repet a mentalmente as que volv agarra valor y le grite - Quien te da el derecho de tratarme asi ? Ni que fuera algo tuyo.

-Eso molestias es lo que no sabes, ademas por derecho me perteneces asi que callate y sigueme para hablar en lugar privado dijo bajando la voz para que solo Naruto y yo le escucharamos

-Teme creo que te estas pasando no deberias tratarla con mas amabilidad - dijo Naruto tratando de defender a sakura que no sabia si iba a explotar o a llorar

-Dobe mejor has algo bueno y llama a kaname para hablar todos, vamos a estar en la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil sakura sigueme dijo tomando mis maletas.

pov de Sasuke

No quiero! Ademas quien te dio el permiso para tutearme ni siquiera te conozco jamas en la vida te eh visto Como sabes mi nombre? Esas palabras se repetian una y otra vez en su mente como es que se olvido de mi! Deber a ser capaz de reconocer a su prometido.

Flash bank

Esta ryoshi y kahoko en la entrada de la misi n Uchiha junto a una pequeña de 5 años que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color lila y zapatilla del mismo color.

El padre de sakura era intimo amigo del fugaku el dueño de la mansion, estos habian estudiado en la misma escuela y despues de tantos años iban a verse. Y presentar a sus hijos.

Tocaron el timbre de la mansion y un mayordomo les abrio la puerta.

-Bienvenido señorito ryoshi y señorita kahoko el mayordomo de mas o menos aspecto de tener un promedio de 40 a 50 años se quedo viendo ala pequeña con curiosidad y la niña quien es?

-Oh que descuidado soy, ella es sakura haruno mi hija ryoshi se la presento al mayordomo con mucho orgullo

- Oh señorito que bella niña! un gusto sakura le dijo con ternura el mayordomo quien habia cuidado al señorito fugaku desde bebe junto al señorito ryoshi quien fue adoptado por la familia a los 7 años como hermano menor de fugaku, pero este conservo su apellido de sus padres verdaderos. una niña adorable como su madre dijo viendo a kahoko quien se ruborizo un poco

-Arigatou alber san

-Pasen por favor el señor fugaku los espera en el sala.

-Con su permiso la familia se adentro en la enorme casa que era de estilo tradicional japones.

-Otosan que casa mas grande dijo la pequeña impresionada por el lujo y el tamaño con sus ojos brillando

-Asi es mi niña yo me crie aqui espero y te lleves bien con el ogro de tu tio fugaku jejeje dijo divertido su padre al ver la carita de la niña de susto al ver dicho ogro.

-Papa no le digas eso a la niña no quiero que piense mal de tu aniki dijo kahoko molesta bajando a la pequeña de su regazo al llegar a la sala.

-Asi que ogro eh? dijo una voz seria enfrente de ellos era el dueño de la casa con una venita en la frente palpitando

-Anoo aniki solo es un comentario veo que sigues igual de gruño dijo tratando de tranquilizar a fugaku

-Y veo que sigues igual de despreocupado ryoshi dijo suspirando - siéntese por favor señalando unos asientos.

-Asi que tu eres el tio ogro eh? dijo con inocencia sakura, el susodicho solo miro a ryoshi con cara de estrangularlo su casa es muy hermosa tio ogro dijo acercandose a el mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura haruno esto ultimo lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa

.

-Que bien que te guste mi casa es tu casa pero por favor no me digas ogro llamame fugaku sama o san. dijo serio

-Hay querido hay que ver que con solo la presencia de ryoshi aqui y te ves mas tranquilo dijo entre una risilla una joven muy hermosa ante los ojos de sakura quien quedo atontada con tanta elegancia vestida en kimono. esta habia llegado con dos niños.

Uno de 12 años con el cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta y ojos del mismo color con unas marcas alrededor de ellos vestido con un pantalon negro y camisa blanca con un simbolo en forma de abanico en la parte izquierda baja y otro de su misma edad con el cabello negro azulado rebelde y ojos negro vestia tambien un pantalon negro con una camisa azul y un simbolo en la manga de su camisa. Estaban algo sorprendido al haber escuchado la conversacion.

-Buenas - dijo el mayor de los Uchiha es un placer conocerle ryoshi sama

-As que tu eres itachi Uchiha, el placer es mio y tu eres señalando al mas pequeño y timido

-Uchiha Sasuke un gusto conocerle dijo haciendo una reverencia y viendo a la niña a la que llamaba ogro a su padre que color de cabello mas extra o, pero sus ojos emiten una extra a sensacion de tranquilidad todos en la sala se dieron cuenta de como Sasuke se ruborizo en un instante con tan solo verla. Sakura cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke la miraba le sonrio ampliamente y eso hizo que Sasuke volteara su mirada rápidamente a otro lado.

-Are are, y quien es esta lindura dijo mikoto colocándose a la misma altura que sakura

-Mi nombre es sakura haruno! dijo casi chillado de felicidad un placer conocerlos no sabia que papa tuviera unos sobrinos tan lindos.- Sasuke no puedo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo ademas tio ogro no me dijo que tenia hijos

-Hija no le llames asi a tu tio dijo kahoko totalmente apenada esto es culpa tuya papa.

-Jejejejeje ryoshi estaba muerto de risa al otro lado de la sala jajajaja esa es mi hija jajajajaja

-Sakura llamame fugaku-sama dijo irritado con solo escuchar la risa de ryoshi- itachi por que no llevas a Sasuke y a sakura al patio nosotros necesitamos hablar de asuntos importante

-Hai dijo tomando de la mano a sakura vamos Sasuke.

al salir al patio itachi se dirigió a sasuke

-Sasuke tengo que salir a casa de konan quédate aqui y cuida de ella dijo despues de dejarlo en el patio con la niña ah y que no rompa nada o mama nos mata.

-Pero anikii! dijo en modo de desespero no me dejes solo con eso dijo señalando a sakura que ya se estaba alejando al muelle donde estaba el lago de la familia

-Eso mi pequeño Sasuke es tuyo y te pertenece as que cuidalo dijo picandole un ojo itachi y salio volando con sus alar negras el era un cuervo negro o angeles oscuros a si se le llamaba a todos lo que tenia alas negras aparte de poseer ese poder ellos tambien tenia el sharinga.

-Me pertenece? Acaso se volvieron locos dijo sonrojado por el comentario de su hermano yo para que quiero a una niña. dijo viendo la direccion en la que su hermano se habia ido

-Sasuke-kun ven! Vamos a nadar siiii! dijo la niña que ya estaba en le muelle apunto de lanzarse quitandose las zapatillas

Todas las alarmas de Sasuke se encendieron acaso esta loca se quiere morir ahogada o que?

-Espera! grito demonios Sasuke corri a la orilla del muelle pero ya era tarde se habia lanzado sakura sal! No estoy para juegos la niña no salia asi que empezo a quitarse los zapatos. Y se lanzo

-Sasuke- kun pense que nunca te ibas a meter dijo con una bella sonrisa. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de matarla menos mal y era verano de lo contrario ni se hubiera lanzado, ademas ella lo habia hecho a proposito se escondio debajo del muelle.

-Se puede saber que te pasa como se te ocurre lanzarte asi de repente nos van a matar.

-Pero yo queri a jugar contigo y pense que te gustaba nadar ne?

-Sasuke suspiro ven vamos a mi cuarto para que te seques la ropa papa me va matar

Sasuke y ella nadaron a la orilla y se fueron escabulléndose hasta que

-Joven Sasuke por que esta empapado y la señorita tambien dijo preocupado el mayordomo

-Alber-san por favor no le digas a mi padre, yo le prestare ropa a ella y tu lleva su vestido para que lo sequen

-Vamos les acompaño Sasuke le presto la ropa a sakura para que se cambiara, ella se cambio en el cuarto y el en el baño le dieron el vestido a alber. Sakura tenia un shor de Sasuke y una franela

-Sasuke-kun a que jugamos es que nada mas pensaba en jugar dios - Sa-su-ke kun le dijo al oido ya que estaba distraido lo que causo en el un escalofrio que es este simbolo dijo señalando el simbolo de su camisa en la parte baja

-Es el simbolo de nuestro clan y Yo no quiero jugar contigo ve la tv, ven sientate aqui dijo señalando la cama

-Umm esta bien mientras estemos juntos Sasuke se sonrojo

-Como digas dijo indiferente ambos se sentaron en la cama a esperar que alber trajera el vestido de sakura

- Sabes Sasuke- kun cuando seamos grande yo quiero que te cases conmigo y asi estaremos juntos para siempre recuerdalo eres mi prometido ne Sasuke-kun. sakura lo dijo con inocencia

-De que ha..blas mejor ve la te..le ya callate que no me de..jas escu..char - dijo tartamudeando.

En eso abren la puerta -Con su permiso joven aqui esta el vestido de la señorita

-Hai dijo sakura corriendo al baño para cambiarse

-A que no es encantadora la señorita sakura- todos estan molestándome con ella

-No es una molestia dijo haciendo puchero.

-Has visto la conexion entre ellos fue de inmediato ryoshi le dijo fugaku Sasuke se relajo de inmediato con solo verla, ahora no me preocupa pero cuando este mayor necesita a alguien que le controle

-Si, espero que se llevan bien en el futuro despues de todo van hacer una hermosa pareja dijo soñador ryoshi con estrellita a su alrededor

-A mi no me parece y si sakura-chan no quiere cuando este mayor- dijo mikoto algo sentida con lo que hacia su esposo

-Es cierto papa y si tu hija no quiere- dijo kahoko

-Kahoko dijo serio ryoshi ella es la unica que le puede detener de eso estoy seguro, el tiene mucho poder yo ya puedo sentir como todo Uchiha su gran chakra ser un cuervo negro necesita contra pero el posee tambien el sharinga.

-Ella hasta ahora solo conoce el mundo humano el en cambio si sabe de donde proviene ella ni siquiera sabe que es? Eso me preocupa papa dijo kahoko seria pero es tan pequeña yo aun no quiero que se una a este circulo y no es una opcion es una orden y tu lo sabes

- Si tu insiste en que se crie en ese mundo tan debil y mediocre en vez de con nosotros que locura dijo fugaku molesto cuando le piensas decir ya debiste pensar en una edad

-Si de eso estoy consiente dijo kahoko pero yo soy mitad humana mitad demonio y tengo a mi familia por eso quiero que sepa que no todos lo humanos son malos

-No responde a mi pregunta kahoko?

-A lo 16 años te parece bien fugaku dijo ryoshi

-Esta bien, gracias por su visita los llevo a la salida sigo pensando que ella no deber a mezclarse con los humanos es repugnante

- Sakura hija despidete de Sasuke, no lo veras en un tiempo dijo ryoshi sonriente

-Hai ella salio corriendo del coche hasta la entrada donde aun estaba mikoto y Sasuke adips Sasuke kun no olvides nuestra promesa.

-Hasta nunca molestia y se metio en la casa

-Disculpale sakura el no esta molesto solo es timido.

-Hai hai bye bye

Fin de flash bank

-Sakura dijo el azabache sentado en su escritorio dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil el colegio era muy elegante por donde lo viera

-Que? Quieres para que me trajiste aqui dijo sakura con el entrecejo fruncido

-Toma ponte el uniforme, necesito saber como te queda rapido ya! dijo Sasuke esperando a que se lo coloque con impaciencia

-Donde hay un baño, no me lo pienso colocar enfrente de ti! dijo sakura molesta por que le apuraba ni que fuera que!

-Solo cambiate rapido ni que fuera algo del otro mundo, soy tu prometido asi que da igual si te veo ahorita o despues?

-Que tu queee? Acaso te ah vuelto loco , si fueras mi prometido te recordara

...  
Mientras Naruto y kaname que eran los mejores amigos de Sasuke estaban escuchando todo detras de la puerta para ver como se comportaba con su prometida, pero el muy idiota solo discutia

-kaname este teme no sabe como tratara a una dama dijo Naruto con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

-No creo que Sasuke sea tan baka como para decirle eso de verdad kaname confia en que su amigo era mas inteligente

-Yo lo creo mejor entramos

- Solo cambiate rapido ni que fuera algo del otro mundo, soy tu prometido asi que da igual si te veo ahorita o despues?

-Si entremos no valla ser que le haga algo kaname es un chico serio y muy popular entre las chica su cabello es marron y largo hasta casi los hombros sus ojos rojos vino tinto era de la misma estatura que naruto, y era famoso por ser caballeroso con las damas.

Los dos abrieron la puerta de cada lado haciendo mucho ruido, naruto agarro a sasuke y kaname le entrego el uniforme a sakura que estaba tirado en el piso despues de la discusion

-El no es usualmente asi , pero si necesitamos que te cambies tus nuevos compañero de instituto te estan esperando dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano es un placer conocer a la prometida de Sasuke, eres muy mona le hico una sonrisa matadora y sakura quedo con dos corazones en sus ojos- kaname kuran

-Arigatou, sakura haruno

-Ah teme si que eres baka, sal de la habitacion y deja que se cambie todos la estan esperando para la ceremonia de este nuevo año.

-Ya no me empujes yo se como salir, vamos kaname dijo sasuke dandole una mirada rabioza

Fuera de la habitación

-No sabia que te gustaran este tipo de chicas tan monas- dijo kaname

-Ya deja de molestarme hmp , yo no la escogi fueron mis padres

-Y tu opusiste tanta resistencia decia a modo de burla naruto

- Sasuke hablando de todo un poco esa chica es humana no?

-Si lo es - no me he puesto a pensar por que la mama de sakura no quiere que le diga a nadie que ella es parte de nosotros. Bueno cuando se de cuente de quien es en realidad le dire la verdad

-Que raro una chica humana con un demonio - las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Que tal me veo - dijo nerviosa sakura ante los tres chico

-Te ves mas mona dijo Naruto (el uniforme una falda de plices negra con cudritos morado, camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco morado zapatillas negras medias blancas ) sakura lleva su cabellos suelto

-Gracias pero que - ya Sasuke la jalaba para llevarla al patio central

-Buenos dias alumnos a KHS les presento a la nueva alumna sakura haruno mi prometida

-Bienvenida gritaron y aplaudieron todos en el patio con gorritos y lanzando serpentina

-Valla que emocion casi nunca hay estudiantes nuevos y menos la prometida del presidente estudiantil.

-Pueden mostrar su verdadera forma si a si lo desean - su verdadera forma ! Que es eso mis alarmas se encendieron.

todo lo que veo a mi alrededor son demonios o acasi son monstruos es lo que son Todos los estudiantes tienen alguna parte de su cuerpo cambiada por la de un animal, Naruto tenia orejas de zorro colmillos y cola, kaname alas de murcielago gigantes y colmillos de vampiro y el que me llamo mas la atencion fue el que dice ser mi prometido tiene alas de angel no no . No puede ser estas son negras es un demonio y sus ojos son rojos con comillas. Que sucede que alguien me ayude por que estoy en este colegio tengo que regresar

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaa asi esta mejor todo esta oscuro, prefiero estar en la oscuridad que miedoo

-Sasuke creo que fue mucha impresion, la pobre hasta se desmayo. dijo naruto mirando a sakura en el piso con ojos de remolino mejor llevala a la habitación jejeje .


	2. Jamas Me rectrato De Mis Palabras

Amo a mi demonio

Capitulo dos Jamas me retracto de mis palabras

Frotándome mis ojos pienso todo fue un sueño lo mas seguro es que ahora llegue mama y me levante para irme con el chofer a mi nueva instituto, solo fue una pesadilla tal cosa no existe solo en mis mangas hay demonios y monstruos debo dejar de leer tantos antes de dormir de lo contrario quedare paranoica me reprendo a mi misma.

Suspiro y estiro mis brazos abriendo poco a poco mis ojos hasta que me doy cuenta de mi error, no estaba en mi cuarto este era el doble de grande que el mio (.)y todo era un contrast entre negro y rojo muy elegante, las almohadas eran rojas al igual que el edredon que me cubria y no recordaba a verme puesto esta pijama de camisa manga larga y un mono color rosa palido.

-Cierro los ojos y me pellizco la mejilla -esto es otro sueño loco digo en voz alta

-Me temo que no dijo una voz gruesa y varonil, estando apoyado en el marco de la puerta era el presidente del consejo estudiantil seria que no lo eh soñado eso es imposible, pero un momento yo nunca recuerdo haberme cambiado de ropa solo que todo se volvi oscuro acusa de mis alucinaciones- te has desmayado delante de todos tu compañeros de clase y me has dejado en ridiculo - dijo sumamente molesto conmigo parecia querer matarme con la mirada.

-Dejando sus acusaciones a un lado me levante agitada de la cama pensado lo peor acaso habia perdido mi virginidad con este decrepito loco - eres un maldito! - grite- me has violado mientras dormia - dije señalando mi ropas yo no recuerdo haberme cambiado.

-No seas estupida de que me sirve satisfacerme con una niña de primaria desmayada - dijo ofendido por mi comentario y algo satisfecho al ver mi cara de entonces por que estoy cambiada asi?

-Entonces como me explicas esto- dije señalando de nuevo mi pijama que se ah creido este pense realmente ofendida

-Lo unico que te puedo decir es que tu piel es muy suave y apetecible. Ah y tienes un cuerpo hermoso - dijo entre divertido y pervertido. Sentia como mis mejillas ardian estaba roja de verguenza y rabia.

-Como te has atrevido a tocarme mientras no estaba consiente- el solo se acerco hasta hacerme caer de nuevo en la cama, colocandose encima de mi tomando mi muñecas se acerco a mi oido y susurro

-No eh podido evitarlo pense que estarias incomoda con el uniforme - su voz en mi oreja me calo los hueso por supuesto una haruno jamas se deja, el se sentia orgullo de provocar eso en mi ademas del sonrojo que tenia. Lo unico que hice fue forcejear dando patadas y tratando de mover mis manos

- dejame en paz! pervertido de pacotilla alejate de mi!- dije gruñendo sueltame- grite harta de su comportamiento, pero no parecia que lo intimidara, en sus ojos negros podia ver las chipas de excitacion por mi forcejeo

-Sin dejar de soltarme se acerco a mi cuello y me beso all quede totalmente en shock nadie en la vida me habia besado de no ser en la mejilla, fue bajando hasta llegar al principio de mi camisa y besarme justo en medio del corte V de esta - eres una molesta y niña malcriada - para luego hacer presencia de una sonrisa torcida arrogante y levantandose como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, en cambio yo tenia la respiracion agitada y mi corazon no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza.

-No te me vuelvas a tocar nunca en tu vida me levante de nuevo para salir de la habitacion, antes de irme me gire - Donde esta el director? Necesito hablar con el estaba muy molesta y ni loca pensaba quedarme mas tiempo con este pervertido

-Hmp el director no esta ahora tiene asuntos que atender mas importante que hablar contigo y yo eh quedado a cargo del instituto. dijo recostado en su cama soltandose la corbata y con su sonrisa de arrogancias- adonde piensas ir - dijo viendo como salia del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe

-No te importa lo que haga!- le grite desde fuera - pero no pienso quedarme junto a ti ni muerta!.

-Y yo que me he compadecido de ella trayendo la hasta aquí y asi es como me paga- bufo Sasuke acostado en su cama - y con lo cansado que estoy me toca levantarme de nuevo

Era como un apartamento consistia en una sola habitaciin cocina amplia, traspasando las puertas de vidrio despues de la sala se llagaba a un balcon no muy grande, donde puede ver la luna llena tan clara y hermosa y mi cabello se movia al compas del viento que bonito, que viento tan fresco pense con envidia el apartamento de este cretino tenia mucho lujo. Mire hacia a bajo y me doi cuenta de algo era muy alto esta en la cima de lo que precia ser una torre dios mio esto es muy alto demonios tengo que irme rapido y conseguir una salida busque una salida por todas parte pero no la habia el departamento no tenia puerta solo hab a visto dos posibles salidas el balc n o su ventana del cuarto En la sala estaban mi maletas junto a mis zapatos los tome pero a donde voy no veo salida ni nada por donde bajar escaleras y ahora que hago!

-Y adonde piensas ir con tanta prisa - dijo agarrando mis maleta mirándome mal tratando de intimidarme

-Esto es un internado y cuando lei el folleto claramente dice que hay residencia femeninas, no tengo por que quedarme en tu departamento sabiendo que a mi me espera uno - le dijo haciendolo mas obvio posible muestrame la salida - dije casi suplicante cualquiera lo haria en mi lugar al estar completamente atrapado

-Para que te enteres este es nuestro departamento - dijo remarcando las palabras nuestro- como soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, pedi claramente que yo y mi prometida compartiríamos uno asi que dejate de tonterias! dijo muy cabreado y fulminándome con la mirada

-PUES NO PIENSO COMPARTIR ESTE DEPARTAMENTO CONTIGO! yo jamas me retrato de mis palabras nunca con tu permiso me voy dije tratando de quitarle mi maletas pero obvio que no pude, lo nico que logre fue caerme

-Acaso me estas retando dijo mirandome fijamente desde arriba pues dime por donde te piensas ir, estoy interesado en saber me da curiosidad dijo con una sonrisa burlona vamos toma dijo dandome las maletas acaso no te ibas

Nos quedamos un buen rato mirandonos fijamente hasta que yo no resiste y movi mi cara a la izquierda viendo el balcon cuando estuve all me di cuenta de algo esto es una torre si no consigo las escaleras que debe haber alguna puerta que me lleve a ella , no me quedara de otra que intentar irme por el balcon, otra ventaja que tenis que todo a su alrededor era arboles y no muy lejos se ve a un edifico que debia ser el colegio si no mal recuerdo y la idea vino a mi cabeza como un rayo. Hay arboles cerca puedo bajar por ellos con mucho cuidado sus ramas se ve an fuertes

- Esta bien dije haciendome la resignada muestra me mi habitacion por que no pienso dormir contigo!

-Pues de malas por que aqui solo hay una habitacion si no te has dado cuenta - dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio mirando el apartamento

- pero no puede ser si yo iba hacer a compartir el apartamento contigo desde un principio tu deber as haber sabido que necesitaba un cuarto

-ahs suspiro jamas pense que fueras tan molesta, se supone que como eres mi prometida no tendria que pensar en eso.

-YA BASTA DEJA DE DECIR ESO NO SOY TU PROMETIDA debe haber un erro me estas confundiendo con alguien dije señalando me con las manos en mi pecho llena de coraje y rabia

El solo paso por mi lado llevando mis maletas a su dormitorio ignorando mis palabras bueno ahora solo tengo que esperar a que se duerma y volver a mi casa a como de lugar. Este lugar es escalofriante y si de verdad son monstruos no me quedare para averiguarlo

-Si tanto te molesta dormir conmigo duerme en sofa cama de la sala - por ti no dejarte de dormir bien dijo al verme sentada en la sala

-Me parece bien- por fin algo me sale bien! Genial - gracias ano disculpa pero aun no recuerdo tu nombre

- Sasuke hizo un sonoro suspiro y luego se voltio a verla con evidente molestia- Uchiha Sasuke

-Arigatou Uchiha san dije haciendo una reverencia ni siquiera deberia respetarle es un completo pervertido pero mejor tratarlo bien antes de haga algo peor

- Uchiha san dios que estupido me siento murmuro antes de entrar con mis maletas su cuarto.

-Mis maletas dije algo sobresaltada

-Que tienen dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-No es necesario, despues de todo esto es un erro mañana hablare con el director, dejalas aqui me sentia muy incomoda el de alguna manera me cohibia solo con mirarme

-el director no esta como te dije yo estoy a cargo dijo y meti las maletas dentro de su cuarto

-ah pero que le cuesta darme mis maletas esu pido dije caminando como un gorila haciendo mucho ruido.

Pov Sasuke

Cirro la puerta tras de mi y escucho que se va como a zancadas molesta por no darle las maletas- hmp ni que fuera idiota para dejarselo en bandeja de plata.

Me acoste en mi amplia cama dejando la maleta en mi closet yo reconozco ese brillo de sus ojos al ver el balcon lo que sea que este planeando no se llevara acabo si no se lleva sus maletas tonta tu sola busca tus problemas, pero ahora que la vuelvo a tener cerca jamas se alejara de mi jamas, ella me pertenece ..

Dos horas despues

Creo que ya es suficiente suspiro - tengo que buscar mis maletas alli estan mi cosas y mi vida MI MANGA

Me siento en el borde del balcon y dejo que la brisa me haga pensar con cabeza fria, miro mi muñeca izquierda en la que llevo un brazalete de plata

Flash back

-y esta cajita que es? dije entre emocionada y curiosa

-bueno como te vas a otro lugar quiero que siempre sepas que estar contigo, para que te acuerdes de mi- dijo sonriendo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Arigatou tamaki-kun me abrase claro que te recordare eres mi mejor amigo y siempre los eras y le bese en la mejilla. Es un chico muy apuesto alto de tez blanca ojos color entre moradito tirando azul todas la chicas del colegio nos envidiaban a mi y a Hinata ya que el nos trataba como princesa, yo lo conoci por Hinata desde el preescolar nuestros padres nos ah dejado juntos y una de sus cualidades es que es muy servicial y caballeroso con cualquier chica y jamas trata mal a nadie aparte de ser muy inteligente y ser el delegado siempre de nuestras clases desde que tengo uso de razon siempre es el mas recomendado para ser delegado aunque el diga que no es lo suyo por ser modesto a el realmente le encanta ser el delegado.- cuida a Hinata por favor- no lo pude evitar no los veria en un buen tiempo unas cuantas lagrimas salieron a la luz

-Cuenta con eso - me abrazo nuevamente te extrañare asi que Sakura cuidate y si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme jejeje

-Claro cuenta con eso , despideme de Hinata dile que la quiero y que lo voy a extrañar mucho

-Claro, anda ya con el chofer que va decir

-Chao tamaki-kun

-Chao sakura

Estar en un lugar diferente siempre es dificil el tener que adatarte no es facil, pero yo quiero regresar con todos con mis amigos y familiares

-Bien dejemonos de tristeza animos pense limpiando mis mejilla solo con recordarlo me ponia triste, mire de nuevo el brazalete que bello era con dije de petalos de cerezo y llevaba escrito por debajo cerezo . Me rei un poco al imaginar a tamaki junta Hinata paliando en la tienda para comprar el regalo de despedida jejeje esos dos

-Manos a la obra mire hacia abajo era muy alta la torre y el arbol quedaba a dos metros de mi una rama que bueno se vea poco confiable y yo no era muy buena en gimnasia pero lo intentar a claro que primero las maletas, me fui de puntitas abri la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido con ayuda de la claridad de la luna observe el cuarto parecia que mi maleta las hubiera guardado que no me lo puede hacer facil por lo menos

Pov Sasuke

Escuche como entro en mi cuarto veremos que tan astuta es o que tan idiota puede ser la vi buscar debajo de la cama luego en el baño que clase de tonta busca ahi luego la escuche tropezar con algunos muebles, luego creo que se le vino a la cabeza un lugar razonable y busco en el closet abri unas puertas y ya ala ultimas las vio, las coloque en el lugar mas alto para ver que hacia

Efectivamente casi pude ver su cara de demonios por que ahi! me rei internamente al ver su cara de molestia, intento tocarla de putilla para alcanzarla pero su estatura no era precisamente su fuerte asi que escuche como cerro la puerta y volvi de nuevo pero con un banco como pudo saco las maletas y se fue.

me llama mucho la atencion saber por donde querría salir tenia un leve presentimiento de que haria una locura ya que la puerta de las escaleras estan en mi cuarto

Suspiro y salgo a la sala y que imagen me encuentro as UNA LOCA APUNTO DE SUICIDIO TRATANDO DE LANZARSE POR MI BALCON CON DOS ENORMES MALETAS A SU LADO

-ACASO PERDISTE LA CORDURA MUJER! le dije gritando realmente ella podria volar pero si no mas no recuerdo su padre no le ah dicho que es un demonio cuervo

-Ha de que hablas dijo nerviosa mente al haberla encontrado infraganti yo na... .

Pov sakura

Diablos me habia encontrado en pleno proceso de mudanza

Hai de que hablas le dijo nerviosa, colocando y pie mas atras yo na - pero no pude terminar ya que el peso de mis maletas y el haber puesto mi pie mal me hicieron caer

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grito como desesperada iba a morir tan joven y para mi fortuna moriría como la chica jamas besada vi mis maletas caer pero lo mas extraño es que sentia que estaba volando

-Ya deja de gritar en mi oido, quedate quieta Sasuke me sujetaba por mi cintura aferrandome a su pecho

-Pero que rayos intente articular, mire a Sasuke y vi que en su espalda estaban las misma alas negras que vi en la inauguracion de bienvenida - dejame monstruo- dije totalmente horrorizada con lo que mis ojos veian no me dio tiempo de forcejear mas ya que me habia puesto de nuevo en el balcon.

-Alejate monstruo le di un empujo para que dejare de tocarme - no se que clase de escuela es esta y por que termine aqui pero yo no merezco estar aqui!

-Dibujo una sonrisa ironica y su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos - quizas sea un monstruo pero si yo lo soy tu tambien lo eres - sus palabras las escupia con mucho rencor

-Yo soy una humana dije muy segura de mis palabras dando pasos hacia tras hasta topara con ventanas de vidrio del balcon mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

-Humano! dijo ironico - ya me canse de tu ignorancia sakura esta es la realidad, soy un demonio cuervo y tu tambien

-Callate no me compares contigo nunca me das asco - mis piernas me temblaban logrando asi que callera de rodillas

-Te doy asco, pues los humanos son mas repugnante que nosotros dijo frio viendome a los ojos fijamente

-Tu ni siquiera deberias existir- dije con la voz quebradiza - todos en esta instituto son monstruos? pregunte tal vez solo era este loco que me habia secuestrado , por que los monstruos no existen

-A si es sakurita todos en esta instituto son monstruos que acaso pensabas que era el unico pues no! Los humanos solo ven lo desean ver ellos temen descubrir que hay seres como los dioses superiores a ellos

-Tu que dices ser humana no te preguntaras como es que tus padres no envejecen o nunca quisiste saber el por que? te daba miedo dime ? respondeme dijo cortante cada una de sus palabras me perturbaban

-No ellos no son como tu no compares a mis padres contigo tape mis oidos y me acurruque entre mis piernas

-No entonces por que no envejecen la gente humana conocía tu padres eh? No verdad! Ellos jamas se expondrian. Tu solo quieres ver lo que deseas

de cierta forma era cierto lo que el decia de mis padres viajaban contantemente mis abuelos eran los que iban a mis reuniones de clase al principio no pero luego casi siempre había un representante diferente cada año y era cierto que no envejecian dios pero que fui tan inocente e estupida quise pensar en eso quer a creer no era nada importante ellos a duras penas aparentaban 30años y constante mente nos mudabamos mi mama tenia familia en varios lugares deferentes por lo cual no era tan dificil

pero ellos nunca me ocultar an algo tan importante mi madre siempre fue muy sincera conmigo ellos no mi padres son lo que toda chica hubiera deseado eso lo se son perfectos

-No creo en ti, por que deber a creer en ti! - estalle en llanto

-Por que no ves la realidad y ya! Y te hago una advertencia si intentas huir de nuevo no habra piedra en la faz de la tierra que no voltee hasta encontrarte ten lo por seguro!. dijo jalando mi antebrazo para levantarme ya entra me empujo a dentro y cerro con llaves las puertas corredizo de vidrio

- Y deja de llorar de una buena vez que nadie te ha hecho nada dijo caminado a su recamara y cerrando de un portazo

yo no quiero estar aqu encerrada quiero estar con mi padres aclarar lo que dijo todo es un erro yo no creo en eso no eso es tan falso no debo dejarme llevar y creer en su palabras pero si es la verdad y mis padres son demonios como el Por que no decirme nada?

Me acorruque en el sofa pensando en todo tamaki kun el que siempre me molestaba ya le extraño, su sonrisa para sacarme de mis tristeza con su presencia sentia todo a mi alrededor lleno de paz mire de nuevo mi brazalete

Mañana sera un nuevo dia debo pensar en eso

Pov Sasuke

Hmp ella se lo busco dijo escuchando sus jipo- ya se le pasara


End file.
